


I can see my sweet boy swaying

by Urgirl415



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Sleepy Cuddles, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urgirl415/pseuds/Urgirl415
Summary: A morning shared between Obi-Wan and Anakin.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 18
Kudos: 93





	I can see my sweet boy swaying

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is just a short little thing I wrote, I just wanted to get myself out there a little so.. here u go! I really hope you enjoy.❤️

Anakin could swear his heart was bursting with joy when he found himself waking up in his master's arms. Bright light poured in from the window over looking coruscant, and Anakin immediately turned his head away into Obi-Wan's neck to escape it's jarring effects. 

He wanted to stay here with his master as long as he possibly could without disturbing him. Anakin relishes these moments when Obi-Wan is at complete peace, not scolding him for being a bad padawan or chiding him for being distracted. 

Laying on Obi-Wan, he has the chance to admire the beauty that is his master. To Anakin, he seems to have been made to be desired. Freckles scattering his cheeks and sandy hair falling across his forehead, Anakin swears he must have been specially sculpted just for him to admire, to worship, to become entranced everytime he saw him.

He feels a hand snake up from where it was resting on his lower back to his hair, stroking for a second before removing itself entirely, hears Obi-Wan breathe in deeply and shift slightly so that Anakin is next to him instead of on top of him. 

"How did you sleep, darling?" He asks, voice deep and gravely from sleep in the way Anakin loves, he can feel his eyes form little stars just from looking at his master, glowing with the rays illuminating him from behind. He looks at Anakin with sparkling eyes, and he melts again.

"I slept very well master." Anakin avoids eye contact, shifting further into Obi-Wan's embrace. Thoughts from last night flood his mind, of Obi-Wan all over him, devouring him, Anakin sinking into the bed, through the floor, to the lowest depths of coruscant as his master takes him–

"Well, I'm glad to hear that my love." Obi-Wan says casually, always so casual. Always so composed when anakin is just falling apart, always unravelling at Obi-Wan's slightest tug of a string. 

Anakin buries his face into his master's chest, enjoying the tickle of his bare chest hair on his face. This is where he has always felt safest. When he's pressed against his master, nothing else matters. Obi-Wan pulls him in, welcoming Anakin into his space.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is my first ever fanfiction I've ever posted! Can you tell 😀? Leave a comment telling me how I did. Thanks for reading!


End file.
